


Owl Whisperer

by SharkGirl



Series: Home [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animal Hybrids, Animal Hybrid AU, Blossoming relationship, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Owls, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m a man and a human to boot.” He sighed. “Don’t you want to be with someone like you and have a family?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owl Whisperer

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I had these big plans to write other things tonight, but I needed to get this on paper (erm, screen?) so, please enjoy!!

In hindsight, perhaps Bokuto should have waited until Kuroo had finished swallowing his sip of coffee before he asked his question.

“Has Kenma ever gone into heat?”

Kuroo’s eyes went wide as he moved the mug away from his lips and spluttered.  The dark liquid showered their placemats and dribbled down his chin.  He set his mug down and grabbed a napkin, quickly wiping himself off.

“What?” Kuroo asked, face red.

“Kenma,” Bokuto began again, chewing on his lip thoughtfully.  “Has he ever-?”

“No, I heard you,” Kuroo said in a hushed tone, glancing from side to side before focusing on his best friend.  “Just…what?”

“Well, he’s a hybrid, right?” he continued, toying with the straw in his orange juice.  “So, I was wondering if he ever…ya know…?”

“Setting aside the fact that he’s male.” Kuroo cleared his throat. “Kenma’s not, well, I mean…” He scratched the back of his head.  “Why do you ask? Shouldn't you know, Mr. Zoologist?”

“Hey, I majored in zoology for, like, two semesters, man.”

“Before you flunked out.”

“Not all of us are super smart, Mr. Grad Student,” he shot back, pride hurt.

“Sorry, sorry.” Kuroo held his hands up in defense.  “But, seriously, why do you ask?”

“Well, you know how I told you that the other day Akaashi and I…” He blushed, remembering the feel of the other man’s lips on his.  “Ya know, we, um, kissed?”

“Yeah?” Kuroo picked up his mug and took another sip of coffee.

“Well, ever since then, he’s been really cuddly and stuff and I’m not sure if it’s because it’s mating season or if he really wants me to make love to him.”  Bokuto finished the last part in a rush, his cheeks burning.

“Do hybrids have a mating season?” Kuroo asked.

“That’s what I was wondering.” Bokuto hunched over and chewed on his straw, his elbows resting on his knees.  “I mean, their DNA is spliced with animal stuff-”

“The scientific term-”

“So,” Bokuto ignored his interruption, “It’s possible.”

“You know, there’s this slight chance that he might just actually _like_ you,” Kuroo said, giving a toothy grin.

“Yeah. Maybe.” He blushed again.

“Anyway, aren’t you going to be late for work?” Kuroo asked and Bokuto checked his watch.

“Aww, man!” He shot up out of his seat. “Cover me this time?” But he didn’t give the other man a chance to answer before he was running out of the diner.

They usually met there on days when Kuroo had classes and Bokuto had work.  Even though he’d ‘flunked out’ as Kuroo had so kindly put it, he still kept his part-time job at the zoo.  He worked directly under the Head of the Aviary and spent his days taking care of birds of prey in the owl house.

It was his dream job and maybe someday, when he finally went back to school and completed his degree, he would be able to work there full time.

When he was finished for the day, he triple-checked the owl cages and clocked out.  He was exhausted.  All of the owls had recently been mated and some were a bit more uppity than usual.  Even so, he had a smile on his face.  He loved his job and now he was heading home to see Akaashi.

Bokuto stopped at the family restaurant on the corner of their street.  They had his order ready and waiting behind the counter.  He’d called it in before he left.

“I’m happy to see you’re finally eating vegetables, Bokuto-kun,” the woman at the register said.  “I was worried you’d clog your arteries with the amount of meat you consume.”

“Oh, yeah.” He scratched the back of his head.  They didn’t need to know that the _nanohana_ was actually for Akaashi.  They'd accidentally given him an order the week before and the hybrid loved it.  It was his new favorite food and Bokuto would gladly get it for him every day.

He hummed happily as he walked up the steps to their apartment.  When he opened the door, Akaashi was waiting for him, standing in the living room and wearing one of Bokuto’s old shirts from college – with holes cut into the back for his wings, of course.  It was big on him and hung off one of his shoulders.

Bokuto cleared his throat and looked away from that bit of exposed skin.

“Welcome home, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi walked forward and took the bag of food from him, setting it on the counter before facing him and wrapping his arms around his neck.  “Did you have a good day at work?”

“Y-Yeah.” He swallowed, cheeks tinting at the other man’s close proximity.  Even though they’d kissed – several times now – and slept in the same bed, they hadn’t gone further than that and Bokuto found himself getting nervous whenever he thought about it. Especially if it was just a hormonal thing for Akaashi.  “I got your favorite.”

Akaashi pulled back and smiled, his slate-gray eyes catching the light.  Bokuto sucked in a breath. 

He was so beautiful.  So absolutely gorgeous.

“…kuto-san?”

“Hmm?” Bokuto blinked, not hearing what the other man had said.

“I asked if you got anything other than meat.” Akaashi took the to-go boxes out of the bag and then turned toward him, shaking his head. “That’s not very healthy, Bokuto-san.”

“Geez, now you sound like Kuroo.” Bokuto deflated. “He can’t get Kenma to eat healthy, so he pushes it on me.”

“It sounds like he’s concerned for your well-being,” Akaashi mused as he began setting the table.

His wings were completely healed now, their brown spotted feathers plush and flawless, though Bokuto knew that, beneath his shirt, there were scars that would never heal.  But it didn’t matter even if he was completely covered in them, Akaashi was the most beautiful person he’d ever met.

“You’re staring, Bokuto-san.”

“S-Sorry.” He averted his eyes.

“Is it my wings?” Akaashi asked, suddenly standing right in front of him. “Do they bother you?”

“No!” he shouted and then lowered his voice. “No, they’re…beautiful.”

Akaashi hummed and went back to dishing out their food.  When he was finished, he turned toward him again.

“Please have a seat, Bokuto-san.”

“Thanks.” Bokuto sat down and inhaled, his mouth starting to water.  That restaurant had the best _yakiniku_ in the city.  Their grilled meat was perfection, with just the right amount of sauce.  He immediately began digging in.

“So, you said you had a good day at work.” Akaashi picked up some of his wilted greens with his chopsticks.  “Anything exciting happen?”

“Actually, yes!” Bokuto said through a mouthful of meat.  He swallowed and continued.  “All of our owls have mated and they should be laying eggs soon.”

“I see.” Akaashi took a sip of his water, his eyes downcast.

“Akaa-”

“That’s very nice, Bokuto-san.” He looked up and offered a smile.  “I hope they’re all healthy.”

They ate in silence for a moment, Bokuto’s eyes never leaving Akaashi.  Finally, he got a brilliant idea.

“Why don’t you come with me?” he asked.  Akaashi looked up, eyes wide.

“What?”

“To work tomorrow,” Bokuto continued. “I can bring you in as a visitor and maybe we’ll even get to see some eggs.”

“If I wouldn’t be imposing…”

“They’d love to meet you!” He cheered. “I bet they’ve never seen an owl hybrid before.”

“If you’re sure-”

“Absolutely sure!” Bokuto set his chopsticks down and reached across the table to grab hold of Akaashi’s hands.  “I want to show you what I do.”

Akaashi’s eyes softened and Bokuto felt his smaller hands squeeze his.

“I’d love to see it.”

 

The next morning, Kuroo didn’t have class, so Bokuto didn’t have to worry about missing out on their breakfast tradition.

He and Akaashi enjoyed a meal together at home and then headed out, the latter wearing one of Bokuto’s coats to hide his wings.

“Are you sure that’s not too hot?” Bokuto asked.  It was only early spring and it was already starting to warm up.

“I’m fine.” Akaashi assured him.

The zoo was only three stops from their station.  Once they arrived, Bokuto took Akaashi’s hand and led him toward a side entrance.  He flashed his badge and informed the guard that he’d brought a guest.  The uniformed man looked Akaashi up and down, but didn’t say anything and let them inside.

Bokuto was practically vibrating with excitement.  He couldn’t wait to show Akaashi what he did for a living.

The first thing he did was bring Akaashi to the owl house.  The exhibit was closed during mating season and wouldn’t reopen until the hatchlings were old enough for viewings.  But they had cameras set up in some of the nests so zoo-goers could watch a live feed of the eggs hatching.

He took Akaashi into the back room where the owls were kept, all of them safely tucked away in their cages.  He put on his handler’s gloves and opened the first cage, pulling out a beautiful dark brown and cream-colored owl.

“This is Buchi-chan.” He held her forward.  “She’s a speckled owl.” He grinned. “You see these white lines over her eyes? They look like glasses, right?”

Akaashi smiled as he looked at the bird.

“She’s lovely.”

“I know!” Bokuto said excitedly before carefully putting her back into her cage.  “And this one,” he opened the next cage and pulled out another medium-sized owl.  This one had long feathers that looked like bunny ears on the top of her head.  “Her name is Mimi-chan.”

Akaashi reached toward her, but stopped himself.

“You can pet her.” Bokuto grinned at how shy Akaashi looked. “Just make sure she can see your hand at all times and go with the feathers.”

The hybrid hesitantly brushed his fingers against her before stroking her gently.

“She’s so soft.”

“Yeah.” Bokuto put her back in her cage.  “Oh, and you’ve got to meet Kou-kun.”

“Kou-kun?” Akaashi asked with a smile.

“Our great horned owl,” Bokuto said as he reached into the cage and pulled out a large bird that bore a striking resemblance to his handler.  “He may or may not have been named after me.” He laughed.

“I can’t imagine why.” Akaashi chuckled.

“Now, for my favorite,” Bokuto whispered so the other owls wouldn’t hear. 

He walked over to another cage and picked up a small owl. This one had a very round head and no ear tufts or ornate feather designs.

“Akaashi, this is Chissa.” Bokuto cuddled her close, rubbing his cheek against her soft feathers.  “She’s expecting her first clutch.”

“Ah, leave it to our resident Owl Whisperer to know that.” 

Akaashi and Bokuto turned toward the source of the voice.

“Yukie-chan!” he greeted and was immediately hit over the head with a stack of papers.

“I’m your boss now.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “Call me Shirofuku-san.”

“Right.” Bokuto scratched the back of his head.

“And who is this?” Shirofuku looked at Akaashi.

“This is Akaashi,” he introduced him. “He’s my…” but he trailed off.  They’d kissed and admitted their feelings – more or less – but were they boyfriends?

“I’m Akaashi Keiji.” The hybrid stepped forward and bowed quickly before lifting his head. “I’m Bokuto-san’s roommate and lover.”

Bokuto thought for a moment that his heart had stopped.  He turned wide eyes on the dark-haired man and blinked rapidly.

“I see.” Shirofuku gave a laid-back smile. “So, you must be the pretty hybrid he’s been going on about.”  She stepped closer and reached for his coat.  “May I?”

Akaashi nodded and removed the jacket, stretching out his wings and causing the owls to squawk excitedly in their cages.

“Wow,” she said, mouth agape.  “His words didn’t do you justice.”  She recovered.  “You’re gorgeous.”

“Yukieeee…” Bokuto whined.  “Stop flirting with Akaashi!”

“Anyway,” she ignored her subordinate, “I need to go check on the other birds of prey, so I’ll leave you two alone.”  She grabbed a clipboard from the desk in the corner. “It’s a slow day, so you two can head out after you’re done with your tour.”

“Thank you, Shirofuku-san.” Akaashi bowed low and she gave a dismissive wave.

“Anything for my favorite employee and his gorgeous boyfriend.” She winked.

“Yukieeeee…!”

“Oh, and Bokuto.” She leaned close enough to speak so Akaashi couldn’t overhear. “Please tell me before you bring someone in.”

“I’m sorry I-”

“I’ll forgive you if you let me examine him next time.” She pulled back and grinned before walking out of the room.

“I’m not sure how I should feel about that.” Bokuto frowned, absently stroking Chissa’s feathers as he watched his boss leave.

“She can examine me if she wants,” Akaashi said.

“Oh, you heard that?” Bokuto knit his brows together.

“Could you put her down now?” the hybrid asked, eyeing the tiny owl in Bokuto’s hands.

“Yeah, I forgot she was there.” He laughed and put her back in her cage before removing his gloves and setting them to the side.

“You two are…close?” Akaashi cleared his throat, looking away.

“Not really,” he answered.  Sure he’d been working with Shirofuku for years, but they weren’t friends or anything.  “I just know her from work.”

“It looks like more than that…”

Was Akaashi seriously jealous?

“That’s all it is,” Bokuto offered, trying to put his worries to rest.

“But you said she was your favorite.” His eyes were downcast.  “And Shirofuku-san said you knew things about her…because you’re an owl whisperer.”

Favorite?  Owl Whisperer?

“Akaashi, are you jealous…” Bokuto looked over at the small owl in her cage. “…of _Chissa_?”

“You knew she was expecting.” He glanced at the tiny owl.  “And you seemed so excited to see her.”

“Akaashi.” Bokuto reached forward and cupped the shorter man’s cheek.  “I’m not sure if this is your animal instincts taking over, but you know you’re the only one for me, right?”

“But you haven’t taken me,” Akaashi’s voice was barely above a whisper.  “I wasn’t sure if you wanted me.”

“How could I not want you?” Bokuto rubbed his thumb soothingly over Akaashi’s cheek.  “You’re beautiful and smart and so strong.”  He touched their foreheads together.  “And,” he swallowed. “I love you.”

Akaashi sucked in a breath and pulled back.

“I was worried that you were only interested in me because it’s mating season.” Bokuto turned away and looked at the cages, eyes zeroing in on a clutch of eggs beneath one of the owls' downy feathers.  “I’m a man and a human to boot.” He sighed. “Don’t you want to be with someone like you and have a family?”

“Bokuto-san.” Akaashi was right behind him, his arms around his waist and his forehead resting on his back.  He brought his wings forward and covered them, shielding them from the world for a moment.  “Hybrids are sterile,” he said simply and Bokuto tensed.

“Oh.”

Well, now he felt stupid.

“But, even if we weren’t,” Akaashi continued. “There is no one in this world I would rather be with than Bokuto-san.”

“Akaashi…”

“I love you, Bokuto-san.” He nuzzled the back of his neck. “I’ll love you forever, if you’ll have me.”

Bokuto turned around in his grasp so he could face him.

“You took the cool line.”

Akaashi cocked his head to the side and blinked in confusion.

“But I’ll forgive you if you’ll really love me forever.” Bokuto took his hands in his and laced their fingers.

“I will.”

“Hey Akaashi.” He leaned forward and pressed their lips together. “Me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jealous Akaashi is precious.  
> Almost as precious as excited Bokuto.
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
